


【AL】将军令

by CesareGattuso



Category: Real Person Fiction, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: Zhang Jike/Ma Long - Relationship, 獒龙 - Relationship





	【AL】将军令

一、

盛和十六年，若兰殿的东皇妃被皇后以背主的名义打入冷宫，同年皇子樊振东在冷宫出生，国舅和皇后想除去这个后患，左丞刘国梁上书，陈述种种，疑心重重的皇帝才下令饶过婴儿，只将其贬为庶人，送出宫外。三个月后皇后和国舅嫁祸皇妃母家长兄马元帅里通外敌，背着皇帝下了假旨，马家上下九十一口人一夜之间被灭门。

那晚，马家烧起的大火熏红了半边京城，家仆被射杀的哭喊湮没在长箭的呼啸声里。百姓被拦在禁卫军的刀枪之后，眼睁睁的看着曾经换他们安居盛世的帅府不复存在。

禁军统领三日后在一片焦黑中翻查尸骨，清点人数，数来数去总是九十口。统领知道少了哪一具，他也知道国舅派他前来清点尸骸意欲何为，他没有马帅的硬骨和胆魄，他还有一家老小割舍不下。挥退手下的人，站在院中沉默半晌，“砰”的跪下，磕了三个响头。起身去后院将马帅养的狼犬扔进了尸堆，叫来手下送去掩埋。

回朝上报：叛贼马家全府上下九十一口人已经全部找齐，无人存活。

“孩子，我只能做到这一步了，以后能不能活下去就是你的命了。”

七岁的马龙被母亲从高墙上推了下去，怀里还揣着爷爷混乱中塞给他的一块玉佩，那是马家的家传之宝。马龙摔下来的时候脚腕扭伤，还没喊出疼来，就听见墙那头皮肉被长刀破开的声音和母亲的惨叫。

马龙知道什么是死亡，就像躺在大堂已经了无生息的哥哥们，就像自刎在东苑的太奶奶。

父亲前年攻打突厥凯旋时，他在父亲血迹斑斑的铠甲伤闻到过死亡的味道，哥哥们还嘲笑他优柔寡断，那天太奶奶把他抱在怀里哄他

“乖乖，不怕，太奶奶在呢，谁也不能伤到我们乖乖。”

现在他们都死了，马龙闭了闭眼，黑暗里漫溢着大片的腥红色，像家人身下流出的血。心里仿佛插了一把匕首在搅动一样，马龙觉得自己要窒息了，抬手狠狠的扇了自己一巴掌，晃了晃脑袋，鼻血渐渐顺着人中往下流，喘了两口气，撞撞跌跌的站起来扶着墙往巷子深处去。

不知道终点是哪里，只能不停歇的往前走，身上的锦袍早被他扔了，偷了两件粗布麻衣，在城里躲躲闪闪的藏了两个月，直到出城关卡盘查被放松，才像个乞丐一样一瘸一拐的往城外走。

已经三天都没有吃东西了，刚出城十多里，就晕倒在一家客栈前。再醒来时，马龙看见一张白白嫩嫩的脸，男孩儿有一双极为深情的桃花眼，一错不错的盯着他，又那么一瞬间，马龙以为男孩儿是自己许久不见的朋友。

张继科坐在床边专注的打量着马龙，看他醒来，就冲外面叫人，喊了两声，又低下头看他，黑亮亮的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，白皙的皮肤，刚捡回来的时候就是个脏兮兮的小叫花子，哪想着有这么好看。张继科伸手碰了碰马龙的脸颊，滑滑嫩嫩的，原来是个软软糯糯的糯米团子。马龙被他盯得有点害羞，眨眨眼，往被子里缩了缩脑袋。

张继科有点不满意了，噘着嘴

“你躲什么？可是我把你捡回来的！”

“......谢谢你救了我......”

张继科满意了，利索的跳下床，风一样的往外跑

“人呢？玘哥？可哥！人呢？”

马龙看他跑了出去......身高略比他高一点，落地无声，脚步轻快，速度比一般的孩子要快得多，是个练家子，虽比不上自己的几个哥哥，但也远超同龄习武的孩子，不知道师从哪门。

张继科蹿到前院扯着嗓子喊师父，肖战不耐烦从里屋出来，身后跟着秦师父，张继科瞬间乖了，端端正正的站好报告：

“那个捡回来的小乞丐醒过来了！”

“醒了？走，去看看，正好你秦师父也在，一起去！”

“师父，我觉得......那个小子来头不简单......”

“怎么说？”

“我摸了摸他的脸，滑滑嫩嫩的，不像一个乞丐，更像一个富家小公子，那么倒在我们客栈前面，我觉得还是小心一点吧......”

“你都摸了人家的脸了？！你耍流氓啊！臭小子下手这么快！完了！你不会和你师哥一样都断袖了吧！”

“！！！师父！你瞎扯！这...这个不是重点啊！”

“哈哈哈，小继科儿别担心，我们去看看就知道了。”

肖战和秦志戬推门进来，秦志戬看孩子醒了，就坐下来给他把脉，马龙乖乖的随他摆弄，反正他小，打也打不过，不如乖乖的听话，没准还能要点吃的......掀开被角，又摁了摁马龙的脚腕，这一指下去，马龙一个没忍住叫了出来，刷刷的冒了一后背的冷汗，小脸皱成了一团。

张继科一看急了，怎么能这么欺负一个糯米团子呢？尽管他来路不明......

“秦师父，你...你轻一点，你给人家弄疼了都。”

肖战眉毛一横！小兔崽子，还没咋的胳膊肘就开始往外拐了，这以后有了媳妇儿还了得？！抬手甩了张继科一个脑瓜崩儿，小孩儿摸着脑门儿撇撇嘴，乖了。

秦志戬又细细的查了马龙的身体各处，摇了摇头，给肖战一个眼色，去外面说吧。

马龙一眼就明白了个七七八八，费劲儿的支起身体

“这位师父，您直说吧，我心里有数。我不怕！”

秦志戬和肖战惊了一下，他没想到小孩儿能说出这样一番有气魄的话来，这孩子果然不简单，小小年纪就有些许大将之风，比起富家子弟更像是将门之后。

肖战又看了张继科一眼，秦志戬想了想，放轻了语气

“你的身体没有什么大碍，无非是许久饮食不规律，导致营养不良，还有一些不打紧的擦伤和淤青。只是......你的脚踝受伤太久不得救治，我可以帮你治疗，以后走路没有问题，只是不能剧烈的运动了......”

“不能剧烈运动......那...那我是不是不能习武了？”

“习武？自然是不行......”

马龙一听这话，忍了许久的泪一瞬间就下来了，他只想自己脚腕受伤可能恢复时间很长，但没想到会如此严重。从床上滚下来重重的给秦志戬磕头

“师父，求您救救我！只要能治好我的腿，能让我习武！待到日后，我必定报答！”

张继科一见急了，一个箭步上前扶住马龙，半搂半抱的把他拉起来在床上安置好，也开口帮腔

“秦师父，你就帮帮他呗，反正你医术那么好，以前救了那么多人，又不差这一个，秦门不是专出神医吗？什么医圣、医神、医鬼的，就一条腿，您肯定没问题！”

肖战脸有点绿，马屁都能拍歪，这特么的还怎么搞？小王八犊子，你秦师父你也敢怀疑。回头看秦志戬，秦志戬的脸果然黑了一半，完！又得哄！

秦志戬不爽是不爽，但他也不想和混小子争辩什么。上下打量着马龙，看到了从马龙领口滑露出的玉佩......这...这不是当初始祖赐给马家太老爷子的玉？这不是马家的传家之宝？十几年前还是和马兄在边关随军时才看到一回，前几月朱雀传来的讯报，马家被灭，无一生还，这孩子...怎么会？

“孩子，你是哪里人，你父母是谁，怎么只有你一个人流落至此啊？”

马龙愣了一下，旋即垂下了头，抿了抿唇

“我......我不知道我是哪里人，我是个孤儿，自打记事起就是自己一个人了。”

“那你脚又是如何摔伤的？”

“从...从高墙上摔下来弄伤了......”

“你既然无父无母，又为何一心执着学武？”

“我...我...我不想再被人欺负了......”

“不被欺负的方法有很多，你先在这里安心歇息，你的腿我会尽力救治，至于能不好，就看你的造化了。”

“......是，谢谢师父。”

张继科看着马龙低眉顺眼乖巧的样子，没忍住上手揉了揉马龙的脸，手心的温度传过来，马龙鼻子一酸，金豆豆又掉了下来，张继科赶紧拿衣袖给他抹眼泪

“别哭呀！有我呢！以后我保护你！”

马龙已经许久没有被这么哄过了，前几个月过着心惊胆战和吃了上顿没下顿的日子，眼泪掉的更狠了，张继科慌了，咋还越哄哭的越厉害呢？我哄得的方式不对？之前秦师父生气，师父咋哄得来着？哦！

掰起马龙的脸，对着马龙光洁的额头“叭”的亲了一口，

“呼呼，不哭了哦！”

马龙都呆住了，眼泪也不掉了，睁着水润润的眼睛看着他。张继科难得一见的脸红了，肖战看见，脑门都变红发亮了，师门不幸！师门不幸啊！！！自己养了三年的狗崽子就这么被一个来路不明的糯米团子拐走了，特么进门前还说来路不简单，现在就跟狗子见了骨头一样，出息呢？

伸手拎着张继科的后领子给狗崽子提到门外，秦志戬也跟了出来。张继科扯扯肖战的衣袖，仰起小脸看着他

“师父师父，他的脖子上有个玉佩，你看见了么？看起来老贵了，你看，我说他就是个小公子吧！”

“你还有什么发现？”

“嗯......他撒谎了，他没有以前习武的根基，现在他要习武肯定不是因为要保护自己，报仇还差不多。”

肖战摸了摸张继科的脑袋，不愧是我的徒弟，有点本事！秦志戬看他

“你看见了那个玉佩了吗？”

“嗯......这孩子，来路不简单啊......”

“怕是故人之后啊......”

“如果是这样，那就是老天有眼，但这其中曲折玄机和孩子经历的苦楚我们就不得而知了。”

“下个月，左丞就要回来一趟，他与马家相熟，到时候一问便知。”

“只能如此了......继科儿，咱房间不够睡了，你和他一间吧，晚上要小心。”

“好嘞！师父，我一定帮你看好他！”

肖战欣慰的点了点头，懂事啊！秦志戬冷笑一下，愚蠢！什么监督，就是近水楼台先得月！往后有你头大的时候！

张继科的屋子只有一张床，所以两个小家伙只能挤在一起睡，张继科把床铺好，回头看马龙

“我睡在外面好了，你在里面，这样我可以护住你。”

“嗯......”

马龙躺在加厚了的软软的被子里，没由来的感到心安，许是很久没有睡过这样的床了，就像回了家一样。张继科闭着眼端端正正的在他身边躺着，月光照进来，马龙看着他青涩英挺的侧脸出了神，抽了抽鼻子，闻到青翠的松木味道。张继科清楚的感觉到马龙在看他，忍了半晌，还是睁眼回头瞅他，马龙倒是被吓了一跳，赶紧闭眼装睡，心里默默祈祷不要被发现自己偷看人家这么丢脸的事情。张继科转过身，探过马龙的手，攥进自己的手心里

“睡吧，有我呢。”

马龙闹了个大红脸，把脸往被子里扎了扎，传来一声微不可闻的嗯。

二、

马龙就在客栈住了下来，秦志戬给他治腿，有研究药理、给穷人义诊的时候，马龙也在边上跟着看着。时间不长，秦志戬就发现小孩儿挺灵，有一颗七巧玲珑心，而且记性也不错，病症一样的人看过一次下次就能帮忙选药材了，如果背景能弄清楚，倒是可以收为弟子，天资聪颖，不学浪费了。马龙倒是没想那没多，就想着不能白让人治腿，能帮一点就是一点，至少上桌吃饭也可以理直气壮一点。张继科每天除了练武就是去找马龙，两个孩子混在一起，马龙脸上的哀郁倒是少了许多，有了些这个年纪应有的孩子气。

时间就这么晃过去一个月，左丞刘国梁回来了，怀里还抱着个娃娃，肖战看他进来，嘱咐伙计闭门谢客，赶紧把刘国梁让到后院

“快进来！一路上可还顺利？”

“还行，路上的关卡盘查不如前几日紧了，娃娃也乖，遇见搅和的，找个借口搪塞过去就是了。”

“这......这就是...那个小皇子？”

“嗯......我虽上述陈情，保得一条性命，但是他已经不是皇子了，贬为庶人，不得回宫，唯一的一点赏赐就是赐名樊振东......”

“唉！虎毒尚且不食子，皇上如何狠得下心如此责罚一个尚在襁褓婴儿！想想马帅在西北征战多年，立下赫赫战功，换来百姓休养生息，方得盛世，到头来落得个身首异处！马家三朝元老，矢忠不二，却在一夜之间被灭全族！......现如今，我们的圣上已然不是当初那个有雄心壮志的明君了，只愿意玩权弄术、繁刑重赋，搞得这天下民不聊生，怨声载道！”

刘国梁看见肖战的火气又上来了，拍了拍他的肩膀以示安抚，怀里的婴儿被肖战的大嗓门吓到，瘪了瘪嘴就要哭，刘国梁赶紧哄了哄，小娃娃才又咬着手指安静下来，好奇的打量着肖战，看见肖战的光脑袋被灯光映的发亮，咯咯咯的笑了出来。

肖战看着小娃娃的样子，觉得惊奇，还真少见不怕他的孩子，当初除了那几个崽子，后来都被自己收到了门下，这个孩子，不如.......

“得了，你别想了，孩子太小了，你个糙老爷们带不了，你看看你门下的那几个祸害，能把他们管好了就够你心烦的了。过两天吴老和老马快要云游回来了，吴老现在没有徒弟，让他带，就这一个，得好好教。”

“得，日天日地的都给我，乖巧的都是别人的！”

“别这么说啊，日天日地的别人也管不了不是？这两天客栈里有什么事情吗？”

“有一件，国梁，你在京城与马帅走的近，马府有没有什么小孩儿？”

“这我哪知道啊？他们上上下下家九十一口人有个小孩不是很正常......但是你要说马帅，他有三个儿子，大儿子十七八左右，小一点的大概十四五岁，还有一个幼子......怎么，为什么想起问这个？”

“前些日子，继科儿在客栈前捡回一个六七岁的小孩儿，我看他小小年纪气度不凡，不像是普通的小叫花子，而且我和志戬发现，那孩子的脖子上挂着玉佩，如果没有看错应该就是马家的传家玉佩......你看，能不能查到这孩子的身份。”

“怎么会？当初上报九十一人无一幸存......这...难道有错...走！一起去见见，马帅的孩子都与我相熟，一看便知。”

马龙正在屋里看秦志戬留给他的医书，张继科风一样冲进来，气都没喘匀就要拉他出去，嚷嚷着刘胖胖要见他，马龙听见这话，刚撑起的身子，又坐了回去

“继科儿，谁是刘胖胖啊？”

“哦哦！是刘国梁，就是当朝左丞，那个大胖子！”

马龙眼睛亮了一下，又黯淡了下去，低着头扭手指

“继科儿......我...我不想去......”

张继科看他这样，也不强迫他，弯腰去看他的脸

“怎么了嘛？你不要害怕，刘胖胖有时候对我很凶，但是平时还是很好的！”

“我......我...我不能见他......不能让他看见我......”

“不能让他看见你？为什么？你以前有得罪他了？”

马龙抿抿唇，眼看着眼泪又要掉下来了，张继科急了，赶紧捧住人家的脸，又哄又逗许久才见了一个笑。马龙眼睛通红的盯着张继科看了一会儿，又前后想想这几天的经历，抬手抹了抹眼泪

“继科儿，我给你说一个秘密，你不要和别人说！”

“好好好，你别哭，我保证不往外说！”

“你......你发誓！”

“好，我发誓！要是我往外泄露一句，就叫我断手断脚，武功全废！”

马龙看着张继科又抽噎了两下，他不想张继科断手断脚，但是他不敢，下了决心，重重的点了两下头，就把当初家里发生的事情简单交代给张继科。

其中有一件，就是马龙在那晚的慌乱中看到了一个指挥手下屠戮家人的副将是原在父亲军营供职的小官，以前还笑眯眯的和他玩过，给过自己糕点来着，只是后来被父亲斥责了......现在刘国梁来，他害怕，他认识左丞，也很敬仰他，但是现在......他不敢信他。

张继科杵在原地愣了半晌，他只道是江湖恩怨，哪里想到会牵扯这么大，马龙...这几个月是怎么熬过来的，怪不得你会如此惴惴不安......

蹲下身来，仰头看着马龙

“不要怕，我与你一起去，你牵着我的手，你相信我，我打保票刘胖胖不是那个副将！师父也会保护我们的，而且秦师父也那么喜欢你，没关系的！”

“...嗯...”

张继科牵着马龙站到刘国梁面前时，刘国梁长叹一声，承天之佑啊！肖战和秦志戬对视一眼，点点头，没错了。

马龙一直牵着张继科的手不愿意放开，就和刘国梁保持着一定的距离，话也不多说。刘国梁想起最近朝中的变动，尤其是军营升降最大，至于马家被灭那晚有哪些官员参与过，手下也曾告知一二，心下了然，不再强求，让张继科把马龙带回去休息，回头对秦志戬和肖战说

“我在这里多留几日就是，这事过后孩子对我有防备之心也正常，我看他和继科儿黏得紧，以后就让孩子留在这里，老秦，你不是挺喜欢他，收入门下吧。”

“诶？什么意思？那我也喜欢这孩子，这么乖的孩子怎么不让给我啊？这孩子不小了吧！”

“你门下练得武功偏于强横，龙崽儿不是脚踝有伤不合适么，让他跟着老秦学学医挺好。以后吧啊，以后有就让给你。”

肖战的脸又垮了，怨气满满的盯着秦志戬，秦志戬白了他一眼就往外走，幼稚！临到出门的时候又站住了，一脸纠结的回头看刘国梁

“这孩子...之前闹着要我给他治腿，就是为了要习武，如此看来，孩子是想报仇啊。”

“那你能治好吗？”

“早一点我还能治好，时间太久了，以后走路不是问题，但是习武是万万不能了。”

“他是马家的后人，要习武怕不是只为了复仇，承着祖训是要征伐沙场的......唉，先瞒着吧，日后在慢慢开导就是了，老肖，你不是喜欢他吗？过几日该给继科儿讲兵法了吧，带上龙崽儿一起听，等吴老他们回来，你们商量一下，文韬武略看着安排。”

“哎！行！”

隔了几日，秦志戬找机会委婉的问马龙，愿不愿意留在这里，拜他为师，从此就以此为家？马龙知道自己以后无依无靠，当下就点头答应，张继科在一边嘿嘿嘿的笑成小核桃，拦腰抱住马龙滴溜溜的转了几个圈，肖战呼噜着光头带着大徒弟二徒弟站在一边笑的没鼻子没眼，秦志戬一脸的嫌弃，一群昏君！......诶！不对！这他娘是我的白菜啊！

刘国梁在这里多呆了十几日，马龙一开始不是怯怯的不说话就是躲，刘国梁也是好耐性，扯着肖门的那几个小子找机会往马龙身边凑，到底还是个孩子，慢慢就不再害怕。刘国梁问他当日情形，孩子也一一告诉了。看着眼里含着泪包的崽子刘国梁是又心疼又憋闷，抬手给孩子擦擦泪，轻声问他

“龙崽儿，你还记不记得去年你爷爷过寿，我叫你爷爷什么？”

“...叫...叫老师...”

“对！你的爷爷是我的老师，我是爷爷的学生，那你还记得爷爷在寿宴上说过什么吗？”

“...爷爷说以后有难，到走投无路时可以找您，您无论如何都会帮我们的。”

“嗯，所以我不会害你的，我会保护你！往后你就在这里住下，和你秦师父学艺，只是切不可和外人说你是马家之后，明白吗？”

马龙重重的点了点头，扬起小脸看他，说出的话，又可怜又可怕

“嗯！知道的，龙崽儿说出来会死的！”

刘国梁五味杂陈的摸了摸马龙的脑袋，哄他去找张继科玩儿。肖战推门进来时，正看见马龙往外跑，看见自己，软软润润的叫了一声“肖师父”，肖战一颗大叔心都要萌化了，忍不住的和刘国梁抱怨，刘国梁捏着信纸，歪着脖子看了他一眼

“得了，别抱怨了，吴老明天晚上到这里，带回来三个孩子，看信上说有一个娃娃挺乖，就给你带。”

肖战满意了，悠哉悠哉的坐下来嘬了口茶

“你和龙崽儿说好了？”

“嗯，孩子受了不少苦，以后你和老秦多照顾点吧。”

“这个自然...现在想想继科儿，父亲的官位虽不如马帅，可也是堂堂一品大员，因为得罪了国舅被流放漠北，最后折在了路上，他母亲听到消息当晚就自缢了......唉！继科儿才两岁，还好被你抱回来......瞒了这么多年，也不知道还能瞒多久，就继科儿的气性，指不定闹出什么乱子呢.......如今国舅和皇后指大于臂、狼子野心，你又久居京城，身居要职，万事小心，京中局势瞬息万变，你多和辉儿商量，以保万一，实在不行，就撤下来吧.......”

“嗯，这我心里有数，只是这些孩子都是忠臣之后，还是要好好教导......”

“是。”

马龙还是和张继科住在一间屋里，师父们在张继科的床边又多加了一张床。这会儿两个小孩儿正挤在一张床上，马龙按着前几天师父教的，慢慢的给张继科放松肌肉。紧张了一天的肌肉被马龙一点点的揉散，张继科被捏舒服了，桃花眼变成了瞌睡眼，马龙甩甩发酸的手也歪倒在继科儿身边，张继科抬抬眼皮，伸胳膊把马龙揽住，脑袋凑到马龙的颈窝处蹭蹭，用比马龙还黏黏糊糊的声音抱怨

“龙，你现在身上不是以前的味道了。”

“那继科儿我以前是啥味道啊？”

“以前，奶味儿，甜甜的奶味儿，现在被你秦师父弄得一身药草味......”

“不好闻吗？”

马龙皱皱小脸，有点不满意了，挪远了点，又闻了闻自己的衣裳，张继科赖皮狗一样跟着凑过来，胳膊抱得更紧了

“不难闻，也挺好闻的，龙，刘胖胖说吴老和马师父回来的时候会带回来三个孩子，这样我俩就能有小师弟了。”

“是哪三个孩子啊？”

“不知道，反正，肯定都是孤儿呗......”

“那继科儿你.......”

“我？我也是，师父和我说我的父母都病死了，看我太小就把我抱回来了，再多我也不知道了，师父每次一问他就糊弄我......臭老头子，怪不得可哥把他头发给剃了，哼！”

“......这事儿...肖师父知道吗？”

“嗯......师父的段数还是太高，可哥在院子里扎了一晚上的马步，第二天都站都站不直了。”

“继科儿，你喜欢肖师父吗？”

“那当然！他可是我师父...拜师那天，他和我说一日为师终生为父，所以他也是我的父亲！”

马龙看着张继科带着笑的脸，也伸手抱住张继科，贴得更紧了些。还是不告诉他了，今天下午听到的话，肖师父说的对，继科儿还不够强大，等我们长大了，一切就都好了。

“龙，今天你还要在哪张床上睡觉吗？”

“嗯......”

“跟我睡在这张床上吧，咱俩盖一张被，晚上我给你讲故事，你不是怕黑吗，我可以保护你。”

“嗯......继科儿，我也想和你睡，可是师父不让我和你睡在一起，我害怕他生气...”

“那...那好吧...”

张继科乖极了，一点都没让马龙为难，听得秦师父在窗外喊了一嗓子，两个小家伙手脚麻利的爬下床刷牙洗漱，再乖乖的躺好，把小被被盖到下巴磕

“龙崽儿，晚安！”

“继科儿，晚安！”

秦志戬推开门看了一眼躺的板板正正的小人，点点头出去了。张继科听得人走远了，乖乖闭上眼，约摸等了一柱香的的时间，麻溜的掀被起床，猴儿一样蹿到了马龙的床上，马龙被吓了一跳，刚想叫出声来，就被张继科捂住嘴，张继科连人带被子一块儿抱住,笑的像个小核桃

“龙崽儿，我来找你睡觉啦！”

“师父说不让我们睡在一起的......”

“秦师父是说不让你和我睡在那张床上，又没说我不能来找你睡觉啊。”

“......”

“哎呀，别犹豫啦！你怕黑，我和你睡在一起才能不害怕啊！这样才能睡得好啊。”

“那好吧......”

“果然还是龙崽儿最好了，晚安，龙崽儿！”

“晚安，继科儿！”

隔了两日，吴老回来了，手里牵着一个小圆脸，怀里还抱着个大眼睛，马师父在后面牵着个小娃娃长着一双下垂眼。小圆脸让老肖领去了做徒弟，大眼睛跟了马师父，下垂眼小娃娃跟了秦师父，兴高采烈的管马龙叫师哥。

小圆脸长得很是可爱，糯糯的说自己叫方博，睁着一双圆眼睛上上下下瞅着客栈看，最后目光落在肖战身上，怯生生的喊了一声师父，肖战高兴的厉害，抱在怀里颠了两下，可算有个乖徒弟了。

肖战没想到，以后这个乖徒弟怼天怼地，还是个打碎牙只往肚子里咽的别扭小鬼，秦志戬也没想到，白团子一样的马龙是个切开黑，倔起来愁白了他的头。

刘国梁在吴老回来的第二天就回京了，临走时嘱咐了三位师父做好移居的打算，三个新来的小不点儿还很喜欢这个温馨简洁的小据点，方博儿攥着肖战的小指奶声奶气的问他为什么要搬走，肖战没说话，只是摸了摸方博的头顶。马龙和张继科对视一眼，手悄悄的牵在一起，这样就可以不害怕了，无论去哪里，我们都可以一起走下去。

三、

第二年的夏天还没来得及把尾巴收起来，刘国梁的书信就来了，要他们在重阳节之前就搬到龙城去，客栈只留下一个掌柜的和一些小伙计管着。方博迈着小短腿跑来找马龙和张继科的时候，张继科正爬在树上摘杏子，赤着膀子，汗水淋漓的，余晖融在里面折射着点点的微光，迷乱了树下马龙的眼。张继科扔下最后两个杏子，站在树叉叉上冲着马龙挥了挥手，一个纵身跳了下来，落在地上时向前冲了两步，刚刚好把马龙抱在了怀里。

马龙好不容易接受自己不能习武的现实，撇着嘴和张继科腻味，说自己想吃杏子。张继科好容易哄出一个笑来，乐意做这个昏君，搂着马龙扭扭蹭蹭，把额角上的汗水都擦干净了，马龙笑嘻嘻的纵着他

“累了吧？晚上回去给你揉下腰吧。”

“还行，杏子好吃不？这两天也该甜了。”

“嗯，甜，回来给师父们送去一些。”

“我给你摘的，那群老头子，想吃自己摘去。”

“继科儿哥哥，师父说你再给龙哥哥摘果子不给他摘，就让你晚上睡书房。”

张继科还想赖一会儿，就听见方博脆生生的喊他，直接把头扎进马龙的怀里不想出来

“神烦。”

马龙揉了揉张继科的脑袋，伸手取了一个甜杏子递给方博

“小博儿，师父还跟你还说啥了呀？你来找我们干啥呀？”

“师父说了，有要事要哥哥们都过去商量，他还说继科儿哥哥要是和龙哥哥你在一起，他的尾巴一定摇上天了。”

马龙笑的更欢了，亲师父。

“去去去，找你的小伙伴去。”

马龙眼见的张继科就要恼了，又给了方博一把杏子，哄他去玩。回头看看脑袋还扎在自己颈窝里的张继科，揉了揉他墨黑的长发

“走吧，去看看什么事。”

进了后厅，就看见站在一边的邱贻可和陈玘，俩人规规矩矩的站好，向四位师父鞠躬行礼。秦志戬将信递给他们，把要搬家的事情说了，嘱咐四个大孩子收拾自己的行囊，顺带把小不点儿的也收拾了。张继科拿着信纸翻来覆去的看了两遍

“秦师父，龙城是哪里，离京城很远吗？”

“在京城的西北方，离边关不远。”

“左丞不和我们一起去吗？信上说已经有探子摸到府内探查，虽然什么损失 ，可是已经不安全了。”

“不，左丞留在那里不能走，一是为了不打草惊蛇，二来是以左丞的能力可以处理好这件事，继科，师父教给你的，无论到什么时候都不能慌，切不可自乱阵脚。”

“是，师父。”

“下去吧。”

龙城离阴山不远，师父们带着一群小子们在龙城外的一个小镇上住了下来，还是开了一家客栈，每天除了训练崽子们，就是喝茶下棋，日子倒也快活。等着被师父哥哥们喊着小胖儿的樊振东都已经可以跟着哥哥们舞剑，也能参透修身齐家治国平天下了，马龙和张继科也长成了翩翩少年，时间就这么不紧不慢的过去了七年。

张继科倚在院里的老槐树上看天，从未离天这么近过，天变得更深了，像个巨大的罩子一样把这个世界扣在里面，开阔的视野看的见远远和地面相接的边界，却是谁也跑不到那条线。阴山像龙脊骨一样从这片平地里高高的拱起，没血没肉，只剩嶙峋的龙骨从东到西撑着这巨大的天罩。张继科没头没脑的问正在树下温书的马龙一句

“你看着这景色会想起什么？”

“天似穹庐,笼盖四野。”

“你说这阴山要是有一天倒了会怎么样？天会不会塌下来？”

“瞎说，怎么会呢，咱俩倒了它都倒不了。”

“万一呢？就像师父给讲的共工怒触不周山一样。”

“......会战乱吧，山那面的突厥会打过来吧。”

“龙，如果有那一天，我一定会代你驰骋疆场的。”

四、

边关八百里加急送来的军情成了扰乱京城太平假象的一响惊雷，突厥来袭，皇帝看完奏折气急攻心晕倒在大殿上，皇后和国舅成了现在的掌权者。

大殿已经乱成了一团，文武大臣各列左右，议论纷纷。是战是和，战派谁挂帅，要和派谁和谈，朝堂上意见众多，却没人敢出来挑大梁。眼看着皇后和国舅有谈和之意，刘国梁连忙站出来，陈述利弊，直言还是希望朝廷出兵镇守。看着刘国梁跪伏在殿前，许多文武官员也跟着跪下，请求一战。

皇后看看站在左手边的国舅，再看看殿下还站立的不足一半的官员，咬碎了一口银牙，这左丞真真是她的眼中钉，肉中刺！这些年三番五次阻拦她调换官员，坏她好事，而且在朝中还颇受百官拥戴，听说他家里还有一个孔令辉，混迹江湖广交豪杰，在各地都很有威望。庙堂之高江湖之远，区区左丞竟让她拿捏不得，还得反受其制。

“既然要战，左丞可有合适的人选？”

“长期镇守龙城的怀化将军李隼可用，云州是距突厥入侵关口最近的边陲重镇，龙城在云州南方不过百里，此地易守难攻，进可助战云州军，退可守住关内一线。由李隼将军挂帅，统领附近云州、马邑郡、定襄郡等地的军队，与龙城连成一条战线，可形成呼应之势。同时在这一带和上党招募兵马，从全国各地调集粮草，这一战，我们还是有十足的把握啊！”

“臣附议！此战至关重要！必须与之一战啊！龙城一线若失，京城朝不保夕啊！圣上之前也曾有过征讨突厥之意，请娘娘三思啊！”

“请娘娘下旨出兵，护我山河啊！”

“臣等附议！”

“......”

朝廷到底出兵了，只是这大军还未开拔，突厥就过了阴山，燃起了云州的烽火。  
龙城内大军调动，披甲执锐的士兵在巷子里呼喊，紧急调往云州前线。

小镇从未这么乱过，人们都爬了起来，看着军队从这里开过，带走了镇子上的屯兵。星夜里士兵燃起的火把绵延成烛龙，照亮了铠甲下一张张年轻后生的脸，喊着“捐躯赴国难，视死忽如归！”的号子，一步步的踏向修罗战场，生命还未明白存在意义就要消失了。

百姓仍然惶惶不安，如果云州攻陷，战火就要烧到这里了。

马龙把张继科摇醒，看着他

“继科儿......阴山倒了，突厥打过来了。”

张继科没吭声，看着撑在他上面的马龙，抬手抚了抚他的脸颊。马龙在抖，张继科攥住他冰凉的手，把他拉进怀里，摩挲着颈间细嫩的肌肤。温度传递过来，一点点的安慰着慌乱的心。张继科给马龙盖好被子，把人搂进怀里

“别怕，我明日去就找师父参军，突厥破不了云州的。”

马龙睡不着，一直听见窗外有女人细细的哭声，睁开眼睛趁着窗外忽闪的火光看着张继科，愣了半晌，还是抬起头亲在他微抿的唇上，张继科抬手扣住马龙的后颈，睁开眼看他，马龙也不躲闪，直直的对上要流出火来的桃花眼。

张继科一个翻身压住马龙，扣住下颌长驱直入，俩人吻在一处，纠缠了许久，直到气喘吁吁的才错开。张继科把头埋在马龙的颈边，张开嘴，狠狠的给留了个牙印子，马龙疼的直抽气，忍不住抬手给了他一拳

“龙，你等着，等我成了将军回来。”

马龙揽住张继科的脊背，低低的回他

“我等你。”

张继科和两个师哥都报名从军了，方博、许昕和剩下两个小的喊了半天还是被师父们留在了身边，马龙没去送张继科，只站在屋顶看着一群后生小伙在军爷的指挥下东奔西走，最后都收入了龙城的大营里，不见了踪影。

马龙不担心张继科，他知道张继科功夫了得，这战场上谁碰上他才是倒霉，可是战争是混战，不讲求公平，只讲求生死。马龙见过的，父亲帐下有些能把斩杀敌军的左耳串成长串的将领们再没能走下战场，反而一些贪生怕死的老兵油能苟且的活下来，这将军，岂是说说那么容易......

秦志戬站在马龙身后看他，等了许久，才开口唤他，马龙连忙回头

“师父！”

“你的玉佩呢？”

“......在它应有的地方。”

“应有的地方？那是你马家的传家玉佩，怎么能轻易给了那个狗崽子！”

“师父......家父生前上战场母亲都会叮嘱他戴上玉佩，保佑平安，如今继科儿上战场也是为了了却我的心愿，给他...没什么不好的。”

秦志戬被噎的哑口无言，这还没怎么着呢就给自己送出去了！留不住啊！恨恨的甩下一句话转身离去

“李隼将军来信，明日收拾东西，和许昕一起随我进军营！协助军医！”

马龙愣了一下，随即抱拳行礼，冲着师父消失的方向大喊一声

“是！”

五、

突厥来势汹汹，准备充分，云州很快战事吃紧，张继科和两个师哥在新兵里，因为知道秦师父和马龙他们也从军随行，更是无所顾忌，在战场上大杀四方，很快就得了校尉的赏识，校尉也是惜才之人，向主将举荐，很快就官升几级，可以旁听军情。

刘国梁暗中跟着他们的动向，本想叮嘱李隼注意自家的几个小子，想想也放弃了，正临战时，机遇有的是，以后若是想要在军中独当一面，还得靠自己，人头数攒够了，李隼那个老狐狸自然能看见，况且皇后近日对李隼盯得也紧，还是不要打草惊蛇的好。

开战第四个月时，时醒时睡的皇帝终于耗得只剩一副空壳，连起身都费劲，御医只能勉强为其吊命，皇后想进去，却被拦住，只能和文武百官在寝殿外跪了一地，皇帝召见左丞右相进殿，要他们指证一些事情，其中就包括当年皇后是如何陷害东皇妃和残害马家忠良一事。

右相和刘国梁一样是先皇留下的老臣，忠心耿耿，一桩桩一件件道出皇后和国舅是如何勾结，排挤皇子残贤害良。皇帝听完久久没有说话，到头也只问了一句

“两位爱卿都是曾经辅佐先皇的重臣，又看着朕登基立位，为朕的山河子民都立下过大大的功劳，朕想问问你们，对这太子之位，可有良谏？”

两人暗暗的对视一眼，皇帝的子嗣本来就少，年长的几位早些年都被皇后构陷，或贬或罚，哪里堪当重用，剩下还有一位皇子是柳妃所生，十三四岁，胆小怕事，资质平平......

“老臣不敢妄加论断......”

“......罢了，你们下去吧......”

两人连忙叩首，正要退出殿外，皇上又叫住了刘国梁，浑浊了多日的眼睛里透出一点精光来，像一只盯着猎物的老虎  
“当初东妃被打入冷宫时，曾经万般哀求朕让朕把孩子留在她的身边，我只当他是孽子，将他逐出了皇宫......昨晚朕又梦见了东妃，她哭泣着向我诉说在冷宫受尽欺辱，向我讨要孩儿......她还说，是朕负了他.......国梁，那孩子现在何处？”

刘国梁一瞬间惊得五脏六腑都纠在一起，流下一身冷汗来，湿透了厚厚的朝服，连忙叩拜

“皇上，您当初人把孩子扔出宫墙，臣也是下朝途中经过听见婴儿的啼哭才发现的，臣只是可怜孩子太过幼小，并且身上流着皇室的血，如果被心怀叵测之人抱去利用实在不妥，所以臣斗胆擅自做主将孩子抱走，送到了一位师父的门下，还请皇上恕罪！”

“......朕知道了，那位师父可是姓吴？”

“是！”

“国梁，皇后近几年的所作所为朕都知道一些，只是皇后母家树大根深，牵一发而动全身，时机未到，朕想动她并不容易，你所做的事情朕也知道，新皇上位还需你和右相多多辅佐。”

“是，臣定当鞠躬尽瘁！”

“国梁，找个时机，把那孩子接回来吧，也算我不负于她了。”

“.......圣上英明。”

“下去吧！”

“臣告退”

刘国梁从大殿里出来，就对上了皇后阴狠的目光，刘国梁稍一鞠躬，退到一边。他心里的预感越来越强，皇后一族气数要尽了。

等到夜里子时，一位公公高举着圣旨出来，宣读太子之位。

皇帝驾崩，新皇继位。

新皇果然是柳妃所生的皇子，皇后一脸得意，这个窝囊废皇帝就是她的傀儡，借他之口言她之意，这天下从此就是她的天下！

刘国梁回了家见到孔令辉才卸了劲儿，关上门就瘫倒在地上，孔令辉连忙过去将他扶起来，摸得一手的凉汗。赶忙吩咐人下去准备。刘国梁拿起茶杯猛灌了几口，才定下神，颤颤巍巍的关好门窗，袖口掏出一方黄巾递过去，叫孔令辉看完，又仔细的收好。

孔令辉摇摇头，长叹一声

“这天要变啊！”

“各地的准备已经差不多，就可以开始了，下个月你去把胖儿接回来吧，皇后一族一倒，这朝中需要有个新主了。”

“嗯......你在朝中要多加注意。”

新帝临朝不到一个月，各地的巡抚纷纷上书请奏，很多都是要求弹劾皇后一族，朝堂上也风云骤起，皇后和国舅还想借新人这个傀儡的手除去一批对手，刘国梁和右相连同大理寺卿一同上书，共陈述皇后一族罪状二十三条，与先皇弑后的遗旨一起，终于掰倒皇后这颗大树。

国舅和族人凌迟处刑，皇后闹到大殿，歇斯底里的狂笑着，当着新帝的面饮下了鸩酒，三天后，新帝也突然殒命。

孔令辉将樊振东带回京城，一行还有吴老和周雨等，刘国梁在城门外迎接他们，樊振东看见许久不见的刘胖胖开心的跑过去抱住他，刘国梁摸了摸他的圆脸，笑吟吟的问他

“胖儿，我对你讲你是哪里来的，你可还记得？”

“记得！”

“那吴师父教你的，你可是学会了？”

“胖儿还小，但是胖儿知道师父们说的是什么，师父教给我的我都学会了，没学会的胖儿会为了天下百姓认真学！”

“好！”

同年九月，左丞设计换下禁军统领，举兵拥推樊振东登基皇位，改年号为元平。

边关的战争和多年的横赋暴敛让原本的盛世变得千疮百孔，新皇下令在各地减少赋税，鼓励生育，粮草上缴达到一定数目给予赏赐，奖赏积极参军者，军功卓越者可封官赏爵......

刘国梁清楚，只有这样，才能为龙城一带松绑喘气，才能让那群小子活着回来。

六、

这场战断断续续的打了快要一年，朝廷尽可能的削减支出，加大边疆将士的供给，让这个冬天似乎还有的熬。突厥就没那么好过了，冬天很快就来了，已经断了军饷的突厥兵开始成队的杀入关外的村落抢夺粮草和布匹。突厥擅骑射，城内的守军接到探报，出击速度再快，也只能看见被烧毁的村落和绝尘而去的突厥兵。李隼接到军报在帐内呆了好久，看来今年的最后一场战就要来了。

马龙和张继科两人均被调派出龙城大营，驻守在云州附近的宁武关。张继科的文韬武略不输主帅帐下的那些副将们，而且性格豪爽、为人随和，在军中呼声颇高，名气越来越大，很快就拎着一串串的耳朵被叫进了主帐，李隼赏识他，写信向朝廷举荐他。朝廷来人，按着人头数，官拜五品，封为定远将军，派守宁武关。张继科也没多高兴，受了命回了营领着手底下的兵，开拔去了宁武。路上马龙好奇，问他怎么一点都不激动，张继科回望他，才笑起来，咧着一口白牙

“龙，为了你，定远将军算什么，总有一天我会做到骠骑大将军的！等到那天，我要听你再给我弹一次《将军令》。”

张继科就坐在自己的军帐里光这个膀子擦拭着长刀，听得外面好几个兵将喊马龙的名字，连忙放下手里的活儿出去看。马龙人长得好，兵将们私下议论，说马龙就和说书里的公子一样，温润如玉，而且医术也好，几次军医治不了的病到马龙手里都化险为夷，军中人人都喜欢他，知道自家将军和马龙关系好，有时候好吃的好喝的都送到帐里来，准是让他转给马龙。

马龙提着药箱子正朝这面走，张继科就看见兵将们一个两个的冲着马龙挥手傻笑，赶紧把人叫住扯到自己的帐子里。身后有几个关系好的将领开他俩玩笑

“张将军这是藏媳妇儿一样藏着先生不让我们看啊！”

马龙的耳朵登时就红了，伸手拧了一把张继科，回头笑吟吟的看那几个将领

“你们张将军才是媳妇儿，这话再让我听见了，下次找我治病可别喊疼啊。”

“哎，先生，别别别，是在下不好，下次还仰仗您把兄弟们从鬼门关拉回来呢！”

张继科看着嘻嘻哈哈的手下，挥了挥手

“赶紧滚蛋！有时间多精进武艺去，啥都要依仗马龙，反了你了！”

揽着马龙进帐，把准备好的杏花酒取出来给马龙尝，到了军营，好吃的不多，就剩下酒管够了，马龙也就染了这么一个嗜好，又不贪杯，张继科就乐的纵他，有点好酒就都给留着。

马龙搁好药箱，随手取下一件中衣给张继科披上，这才坐下捧着酒盅咂么味儿，张继科坐在对面看他喝，笑的一脸褶子。忍了一下还是把人扯进怀里亲了又亲，反正他俩该干的、不该干的都干了，除了没有三书六礼。马龙不在乎，他只要张继科活着，张继科也不在乎，他只要马龙高兴。

马龙看他一脸昏君相，翻了个白眼，丢给他几封书信。张继科展开，一封朝中来信，一封是师父和师弟写来，两封师哥的来信。张继科看完把信搁在一边，给自己也到了一杯酒，给马龙讲了刚接到的军令，和马龙头挨着头一起琢磨排兵布阵。

这一战，不好挨啊......突厥兵会发疯，我们也一样，谁赢了，谁才能过年喝酒吃肉。

张继科知道这场战不好打，但是没想到会如此艰难，朝廷早说要往龙城调军，但是一直都没有什么动静，壮劳力就那么多，几番混战后也就所剩无几了，现在都是在靠着天险来抵御突厥兵。

张继科握紧了手里的银枪，背上的伤还没好透，总是撕扯着他的神经，疼痛倒是让他可以清醒的看着对面的敌军，一万精锐的铁骑，一将两尉，精神抖擞的看着张继科，和他身后狼狈不堪的三千将士。

也不知道突厥人是怎么想的，主力军全部集中调到了宁武关，选择孤注一掷了？还是看他张继科年轻好欺负？剩下俩关和云州的情况不知道怎么样了，派出去的探子现在也没回来......看来是回不来了。

这城，也要守不住了......

塞外的冬天格外的冷，雪花有鹅毛一样大，洋洋洒洒的顺着北风往下璇，战马冻得受不住，不断的踏着蹄子，身上的铁甲结厚厚的一层霜，微微一动就咯吱作响，不知道是从铠甲传来的还是从冻僵的身体传来的。

张继科也不知道自己在等什么，但总觉得这不是一个发号施令的好时候，对方的主将似乎有点不耐烦了，但他知道张继科是个悍将，所以没敢轻举妄动。

身后传来鼓点的时候，张继科僵了一下，冷到极点的身体开始解冻，滚烫的血液从心脏泵压出来，冲刷着发冰的血管，神经开始激活，握着银枪的手微微颤抖。张继科回头看，看见马龙束起长发，身穿一身白衣立在城墙上，擂响那面最大的战鼓。鼓声从四周急促地震响起来，由强至弱，或紧或慢，如冰甲交锋一般动人心魄。

张继科听着战鼓的声音，胸膛里爆发的激越让他想要放声大笑，那鼓点和马龙以前给他弹过一首曲子一样，是马龙的父亲所作，每次出征前，母亲都会弹给父亲听，为他壮行。

马龙说这首曲子叫《将军令》。

得此一人，此去无归又如何！

手里的银枪高高举起，枪头直指敌方将领

“斩一敌首赏银！斩十敌首赏金！斩敌将之首官进两级！兄弟们！杀完这一场，我让你们过年尝尝突厥人的肉味儿！兄弟们！杀！！！”

三千对一万，历史上有的是以少胜多的战役，但是等真正踏上这一片沙场，才知道原来常见的是血流成河、尸横遍野，老天得多么的垂怜，才能爬出这以少胜多的修罗场。

张继科再次挺枪刺入一个突厥兵的胸膛时，溅了一脸的鲜血，糊住了长长的眼睫，身前穿着皮甲的突厥兵渐渐的形成一个包围圈，黑色的铠甲一个接一个的倒下，雪还在下，天色开始变得昏暗，张继科感觉自己快要到极限了，头皮一阵阵的发紧，血红的世界里开始泛出点点黑圈，已经分不清到底是自己的兵还是幻觉，又有一个黑点倒下，张继科下意识的伸手捞了一下，什么都没有抓住。已经没有人了。

最后一把弯刀刺入身体时，张继科的耳边拉起了细长的鸣响，就像刀剑相碰的铮铮哀鸣。手死死的捂住伤口，疼痛吞没了光明，也吞没了鸣响。张继科没看见天空上划过的数万支火箭，也没听见箭头割破空气的美妙声音。

马龙看着从后方涌上来穿着红甲的弓箭手，知道朝廷的援兵到了，小胖儿也算没白疼，抬手捂住通红的眼睛，张继科有救了。

城下已经成了一片血海，突厥兵退，马龙就和军医一起冲入战场，张继科是将，身着黑甲配白缨，白缨早被血污染，认不出来了。

马龙抖着手翻过来一个又一个的尸体，血和泥糊染着面颊，拿着袖子把脸擦干净，手哆嗦着，心里也跟着哆嗦，千万别是他......等白衣染成血衣，马龙才刨出来张继科的横刀。

张继科是被疼醒的，开胸破肚一样的疼，好容易让双眼聚焦，才看见趴着身边的马龙，伸手摸了摸马龙的脸，心疼了，都瘦脱形了。

马龙接连守了几日，又要医治伤兵，终于撑不住了，倒在张继科的榻边昏昏睡去。此时感觉到有人在扰他，肯定是张继科，下意识的伸手握住作乱的手。张继科抿着唇笑，等了几秒，看见马龙猛地弹起来，目瞪口呆的看他

“龙？”

“你...你醒了？”

“渴了......”

“...那...那你等着。”

张继科笑看着马龙像风一样冲了出去，抬手顺了顺滑到后背的玉佩，已经不像以前那样温润，像一块死寂的石头，惊讶的低头翻看，马龙端着瓶瓶罐罐掀帘儿进来，看张继科一脸的错愕，以为他伤口又裂开了，赶紧过来查看，张继科撇撇嘴，委委屈屈的哼唧

“龙，你的玉佩好像出了点问题......”

“嗯？什么问题？”

“凉了......”

“啊？”

“你摸摸，凉了。”

马龙探头过去一看，伸手摸摸，明白了，给张继科再端端正正的戴好，起身去给他拿药

“都和你说了，保佑平安。”

年前一战突厥到底没有讨到好处，不得已退回阴山一线。边城终于能过个安稳的新年。皇上下旨要求主将们回京叙职，樊振东又写信以弟弟的身份请哥哥们回京过年一聚。张继科前脚接到圣旨，后脚就接到信，和马龙头挨着头读完，乐出声来

“胖儿长大了啊，还先礼后兵的玩起套路了，想让他哥帮他守好北大门就直说，小兔崽子,回去见了他好好敲他点东西。”

“现在朝中可用的大将不多，小胖刚刚登基，年龄又小，能信得过的只有几个哥哥了。”

“想让我们给他守好北疆多容易一件事儿啊！现在百废待兴，只要他能对的起天下，对得起师父们，他这群哥哥自然帮他守着。”

张继科还在翻看信件，马龙把他的头掰起来，脸贴的极近

“继科儿，我们不要那个骠骑大将军的位置了好不好？”

“为什么？你不想吗？而且马家世代都有骠骑大将军......虽然你不能征战沙场，我可以代你啊。”

“继科儿，要拿到它的代价太大了，而且马家祖训要男丁从军，不过是为能够保家卫国，官阶大小并不重要啊。”

“龙，你相信我，我得拿着它和你马家的老祖宗提亲啊！我得娶你啊！”

“张继科儿！”

“错了错了，别扯耳朵，越扯越大，疼疼疼疼疼疼疼......”

七、

元平十五年，经过十几年的休养生息，国力渐渐恢复，海清河晏。皇帝北上慰问军队，直至龙城一带，李隼将军上书请求告老还乡，皇帝恩准，又命镇守云州的怀化将军张继科继任李隼将军一职，官升骠骑大将军，镇守北疆，防御突厥永不来袭。

张继科送走了前来贺喜的将领，去药居找马龙，马龙正在那儿磨药，猛地被人从身后抱起转了几圈，马龙连忙端平手里的药罐

“继科儿，干什么你？”

“龙，你闭上眼睛，我给你个礼物。”

“什么东西？”

张继科把马龙放下来，拿过手里的药罐个在一边，抬手遮住马龙的眼睛

“咋啥时候都抱着个药罐子，你闭上眼，闭上眼我搁你手心里，你猜猜。”

马龙乖乖闭上眼的把手捧起来，张继科把骠骑大将军的虎符放在他的手心，马龙捏着小小的物件左右摸摸，心里抖了一下，慢慢的睁开眼睛，小玩意儿就躺在手心里，沉甸甸的，压得他心底发酸。张继科看着马龙眼睛变红，眼泪大滴大滴的砸下来，有点心疼，把人抱进怀里。马龙任他抱着，为了这小小的虎符，张继科不知道挨过多少刀子，鲜血流了多少盆。过往一切就像梦一样，只是人还在他的身边。

张继科把人从怀里挖出来，看着马龙还在揉眼睛，故意逗他

“什么破玩意儿，把我们龙都弄哭了，回来我还给小胖儿，不要了不要了。”

马龙顶着个红鼻头，立刻抬眼瞪他

“瞎说，这是你说不要就不要的，再说你受了多少伤才拿回来的，你不心疼我还心疼呢。”

“哎，龙，你刚说啥，你是不是心疼我？再说一遍让我听听，来来来。”

“谁说的心疼你了，我是心疼药材，我费老大劲挖回来的。”

“龙，你可真治我...你说，我拿着这个虎符，你的长辈们应该愿意让我娶你了吧！”

马龙小心的把虎符收好，又去磨他的药，他才不想理张继科，按肖师父的话，狗崽子尾巴肯定摇上天了。张继科站在马龙身边看他磨药，都是给他调理身体的药材，马龙自己爬上雁山一点点挖的。握住那双修长白皙的手，把人拉起来，张继科问他

“龙，骠骑大将军的梦圆了，你来陪我圆梦吧。”

“是什么？”

“我想你，与我身披日月饮江湖，一马一剑驰骋川谷。”

全文完.


End file.
